Farmhouse Killer
by caretaker93
Summary: wait and see...


I'm standing there saying goodbye to all my friends. I knew after the party tonight that it would be very seldom that I would see any of the people that I've seen every day for the past four years.

I knew that I should probably start heading home because the party would begin in about an hour or two, but every time I tried to leave I got caught up in a familiar face.

I finally got to where I could leave. I got in my dark blue 1968 Camaro and drove home. It took me about 45 minutes to get ready. I was wearing a beautiful black V-neck shirt (that was my graduation present from my mom) and a pair of blue jeans and black leather high heels.

I walked outside and got into my car and headed towards the party.

I was driving down town and wasn't paying attention. I about hit a guy that was standing in the middle of the street. I slammed on my breaks. My car came to a sudden stop. I sat there dumbfounded. Why would a guy stand in the middle of the road? Granted I should have been paying attention, but still…it was insane.

I slowly got out of my car, not knowing what I was doing. As I got out he turned to face me.

I was dazed at how amazing he looked. He had bright blonde hair that came right above his shoulder. He was built like a weight lifter and had ice blue eyes. He looked like he just came from a wedding. But I followed his gaze and he was checking me out from head to foot. I wanted to just get back in my car and drive away but something told me to give the kid a ride.

Even though I wasn't aware of it, I started walking towards him. As far as I knew he could be a psycho killer…and I could be walking into my own death. All thoughts stopped there. …As I looked at the boy around the same age as me, he looked scared and lost.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea I'm fine."

"You look familiar. Did we have a class together once?"

"Yea."

"Well, I'm throwing a party a couple blocks away. Would you like to come with me?"

"Yea that would be great!"

As we started walking towards my car he said, "If you don't remember, my name is Mark."

"I remember, mine's Emily."

We got in my car and headed towards the party. This time I made sure to pay attention, I didn't want to almost hit anyone else. One person a night was fine with me. I chuckled to myself for a moment and than carried on a casual conversation with Mark until we got to the party. We talked about where he had been ever since middle school and why he came back.

As we got to the farmhouse there was already a lot of people on the porch and on the grass. As we got out of the car everyone greeted me and Mark with open arms.

Before I walked away to mingle with everyone, I told Mark to have fun and that I would see him later.

I walked off with a group of friends and left Mark (which probably was not the best idea.) I just wanted him to make some new friends.

It was probably around two hours into the party that I realized half the people at my party weren't there anymore. Usually people stayed until its over. I just brushed it off and went back to talking to my friend Morgan that was standing beside me. She was about 5'5 and athletically built with long black hair and hazel eyes. But when I turned around she wasn't there. That was very unlike her to walk off when someone was talking to her, but again I brushed it off and didn't think anymore about it. I walked around the porch of the old farmhouse and looked to see how many people were still at the party.

My friends were dropping like flies. There was barely anyone left. I put my hand on the rail of that gorgeous building and felt something hot and sticky latch onto my hand. I lifted my hand to my face, the color was dark but I really couldn't see what it was in the dark. Was it blood? That would be impossible, I came to this place all the time, there was never blood anywhere around it, not to mention that I checked it over completely before I decided to hold my party here.

As I walked under the light on the porch I knew for sure what it was. It was indeed Blood. But where did it come from? I ran into the house, I stopped running and looked around. Blood covered the walls. How was it that I came to be surrounded by blood? I ran back outside.

As I got out the door Mark walked firmly up the porch with a strange look on his face. He stopped right in front of me and said, "Emily, I need to talk to you."

I noticed that he too was covered in blood. I asked him what happened, I looked down and seen a knife in his hand. My face went bone white.

As I snapped back to reality and we were once again standing in the middle of the road, I could tell that he knew what I was thinking. He sauntered toward me. For each step he took toward me I took a step back.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said.

"You're a killer. You're going to kill all my friends."

"No, I'm an alien and killing is all I know how to do. And I'm not GOING to kill your friends, I already have."

I turned around and ran to my Camaro. I got in and locked my doors and rolled up my windows. I turned my key and my car sprang to life. I pushed the gas pedal to the floor and headed for the farmhouse. I pulled into the Farmhouse drive and parked. I nearly fell trying to get out of my fast enough. I ran up the porch steps and into the house. The bloody bodies of my school friends were everywhere. I turned around and walked onto the porch. I took a seat on the top step and laid my now throbbing head in my hands.

I lifted my head a few minutes later (feel somewhat better) and there stood Mark. My headache came back instantly.

"As I said before, I don't want to hurt you." He said.

"But you killed all these people. All my friends."

Mark said nothing, he just looked at Emily as began to understand.

Mark still held the knife in his hand. I could tell that he was thinking of whether or not to drop it. As he pondered this, I heard a gun shot and Mark fell to his knees. My twin brother stood on the grass behind him with a gun in hand and a shocked look on his face.

I was wrong, not everyone had died. My brother lived. As the thought registered in my mind I jumped off the porch to hug my brother.

After we gave each other the biggest bear hug we looked down and Mark's body had disappeared.


End file.
